


Cruel Beauty

by Poe_Black



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loving Marriage, Oral Sex, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe_Black/pseuds/Poe_Black
Summary: It’s yours and Jumin’s first Valentine’s Day as husband and wife. He’s off on a business trip, and you think he’s forgotten what today was. You plan to call him and seduce him over the phone, but he surprises you with an early visit and he wants to make it up to you.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Original Character(s), Han Jumin/Original Female Character(s), Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 115





	Cruel Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys!! This actually is based around the Valentine’s Day ending after getting Jumin’s good route. It’s mostly inspire from there, but I added my little twist to it. This is my first sexual writing piece, so I always have room for improvement. Let me know what you’d like to see next. It’s very long...so buckle up.

It’s been a couple months since we’ve gotten married. I still remembered that day, how I was standing in the blue dress he had purchased for me while I stayed in his home. All the cameras flashed as he made his way towards me, his gaze solely focused on me as if I was the only other person in the room. The way he looked at me as he apologized for the ruckus at my first RFA party, my cheeks warming as I noticed everyone directing their attention from Sarah to me. It seemed like so many people were saying my name, like they were chanting it, but I could only hear him. He made my name sound beautiful, like it was the one thing that mattered most in that moment. 

Despite having heard him say he loved me before, he got on one knee before everyone in the room. I could feel his lips on my hand, as I stood before him, a small gasp leaving me. Even though we had only known each other for a matter of days, he asked me to stay by his side forever, and I could only answer with an exasperated yes. I could hear the gasps from the paparazzi, the wailing sort of scream that came from Sarah, and the cheers from those in the RFA. Even Zen, who was still trying to get used to Jumin, smiled at the sight of it. Like he was glad that I was happy and maybe even happy for Jumin as well. From that moment on, my life had turned from fearing threats to a wonderland of joy.

We had a beautiful wedding, but despite us wanting it to be a small gathering since our proposal of the sorts had been on the front page, paparazzi and reporters stood everywhere. I remembered how stressed Jumin had been that day, how he couldn’t stop apologizing about all the people. But, I couldn’t have paid less attention to the crowd as I walked down that aisle. My dress was beautiful, designed by a famous French designer since Jumin always insisted I have the best of the best. I could have sworn I saw tears in Yoosung’s eyes as he smiled brightly for me. 

In fact, I think he was the first person I told when I found out my feelings for Jumin. He had always been so supportive, and now, the whole RFA was beaming at us. They were my family now as they were Jumin’s. V even made an appearance, sitting with that soft and caring look on his face. He was fond of Jumin, just as Jumin was of him, and V always thanked me for taking care of Jumin each time he saw me. I remembered how I could feel my heartbeat in my palms, listening to his vows with teary eyes. And how he looked at me with the most love-filled gaze as I said my own. 

And then I was married to him, our lips meeting in a soft kiss. One that made me feel like there was all the time in the world, but then there was cheering and I couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. He only echoed in a bright smile that made my heart skip a beat, just as his smiles always did. I was suddenly Mrs. Han and the name couldn’t have sounded more wonderful.

Jumin seemed to think the same thing, repeating it over and over during our honeymoon. Everywhere we went, he introduced me as his wife or Mrs. Han. I loved it so much that I may as well have forgotten my own name. That honeymoon...a lot happened. Jumin and I had gotten involved with each other before, when I was staying in his apartment during that time. We had gotten heated, but never truly gone all the way. Despite insisting that I wanted him, he always shy-ed away in fear that it would be too much. But on our wedding night, he gave me all of him and I did the same. After that first taste, we couldn’t seem to get enough of each other. In fact, much of our honeymoon was spent...knowing each other. 

I couldn’t help but smile with the memory of those nights. But then I found myself missing him. It was Valentine’s day and Jumin had been off on a business trip. I sighed as I looked at the picture above our bed, our wedding picture. I missed his touch, his warmth. It was Valentine’s day after all, our first one as husband and wife, in fact. As if he had heard my thoughts, my phone rang with a call from Jumin. 

I smiled as I answered it without a second thought, flopping over to our king sized bed. Our wedding bed.  
“Good morning, it’s me. What are you up to?” I could hear the hoarseness in his voice, as if he had been talking to others for a long time. I only glanced around the room, answering back with, “Thinking about you.” He seemed to lighten up slightly by my words, though his tone lowered once more. “I called to see how you were doing. I’m relieved to hear your voice...Oh, just a moment.” I could feel myself warming up at the sound of his own, despite how restless he sounded. I was about to say something, but I heard muffled words as if an argument, but it sounded like he covered the mic part of his phone with his hand. As if he didn’t want me to hear the irritation in his voice, as if he wanted to keep from making me worried. 

But I couldn’t help myself, I loved him after all. I heard him say something about him having thought something was finalized and I jumped at the opportunity to draw his attention back to me.  
“What was finalized?” I asked with a careful softness, already knowing it was something about his business. I think I just wanted to know if he’d be back today, to spend this special day with his wife. I heard him sigh, sounding rather annoyed. “Nothing for you to worry about. Just something for work. Damn...I hoped I wouldn’t be bothered today. But alas, the company needs me to take care of some things. This project was approved by at least five people already, but there’s still an issue. This can only mean that something’s wrong with the middle system.” 

I quietly chewed on my lip, suddenly truly becoming worried for him. This man I loved and cared for...he always endured so much stress. I heard him groan, speaking once more. “I did get concerned when my father picked the new head of R&D without thorough verification…”

I knew it was selfish of me, but I wanted him home. I missed him, craved his touch. Today was a day for couples to value what they had. Perhaps part of me wanted to remind him, wanted him to drop everything and tend to me. So I couldn’t stop myself from asking, “Jumin, do you know what day it is?” I waited, hoping that he’d say he’d be back, that he was dropping everything to rush into my arms. My heart dropped at his answer. “Of course. Today’s the general board meeting. If the meeting ends on time and we finalize plans for the next year, I won’t be as stressed. If communication issues come up like just now...I don’t even want to imagine how delayed things will get Just a sec. What is it now?”

I heard shuffling on his side of the phone, a muffled response and the tap of something hitting the desk. “ I’ll review that contract later so leave it there.” I heard the muffled voice again before a sigh came from Jumin. “ I barely have time to rest today. I was hoping to avoid this today...I think I have to go. Things will be quite hectic, I’ll call you later.” Before I could say anything, he hung up. I couldn’t help but feel a sort of disappointment wash over me. Did he really not know what today was? And it was our first...how could he forget our first Valentine’s day? 

Before I could indulge into that sudden feeling of sadness, my phone rang once again. I rubbed at my eyes, hoping that my voice sounded alright. It was Zen. He still hadn’t found someone, and was always worried about me despite having married Jumin. I couldn’t ignore him, he was my family after all. So I answered. “Happy Valentine’s day! I thought you wouldn’t pick up, but you did. Are you alone? You’re okay to talk on the phone?” I pushed away the tightness in my throat. Even Zen, who was just my friend, remembered Valentine’s day. He remembered and he called. I only took a breath, smiling tightly despite knowing he couldn’t see my face. 

“Yeah it’s fine. I’m on my own.” I heard him cluck his tongue, seeming bothered by my words. “ You’re alone? Guess he’s still not home.Glad to hear that, I thought I might be bothering you guys.” I let out a hushed laugh, which seemed answer enough for Zen as he chirped questions into my ear. “How are you doing these days? Everything okay? Today’s an important day, so I’m kinda curious what grand plan Jumin Han made for you both. He’s treating you well? Come on, brag a little. I never really like hearing good things about that trust fund kid, but I’ll make an exception today.” I pressed my lips together, as if deciding what to say. 

I didn’t want to make Jumin look bad, but I also wanted to seek support from my friends. All I could manage out was a simple, “Okay..” That didn’t seem to give Zen any reassurance, his voice seeming to turn from a jingle-like tone to one that sounded worried. “You don’t sound too happy...I can tell just by hearing your voice. What’s wrong? Is everything okay with you guys?” I looked over at where Elizabeth the 3rd meowed, hopping up onto the bed before nuzzling onto my lap. I smiled softly, the words leaving me in a tight tone.

“Jumin’s abroad on a business trip right now. I probably won’t see him today.” I bit my bottom lip lightly, running my fingers through the cat’s soft fur. The cat that Jumin almost gave up. I’m glad he hadn’t. “What? Business trip? You won’t get to see him today…? Wait, I couldn’t have misread the calendar...So you’re spending Valentine’s Day alone?” The utter anger in his voice made blink, making me feel slightly upset. Maybe I was making a big deal about it.

“He had to work. It’s fine.” I said the words, lying through my teeth. I loved Jumin, and I didn’t want to make him look bad. But I did feel slightly upset. Not by the fact he couldn’t be here, even though I did miss him, but that he didn’t even remember what day it was. But he was busy...I shouldn’t nag at him. “What do you mean it’s fine? Your voice says you’re not fine...Wow, he acts as if he’s the most romantic guy on earth and he leaves his wife on her own on a day like this? What the hell could be that important? He was all like I can’t stand another second away from you, I have to get married to you right now...And now this? Damn. I thought he’d bring you a whole truck of luxury gifts and surprise you on a day like this.” 

A sigh came from Zen and I couldn’t help but have a tear slip. He was right...today was supposed to be special. I sniffed and he seemed to want to change my dreary state as he spoke once again. “Never thought you’d have to spend the day alone...I’m super glad I called now.You must feel really upset. I feel horrible thinking how disappointed you’d be. God that jerk...This is your first Valentine’s Day after getting married!” I felt my eyes watering more, my vision blurring with tears. I wiped at them, my voice breaking slightly. Was I being too emotional about this? Were my tears unnecessary? “I don’t think he even knows what day it is today.” 

I heard him let out a sound, though I couldn’t really categorize it as any one thing. “Oh come on...That’s ridiculous. It’s ridiculous at least to me! He doesn’t know what day it is? I’d rather he forget his birthday...I’d love to have someone to spend Valentine’s day with...He should be honored that he has someone like you. I don’t get how he can be so careless when he’s with someone like you.” I sniffed softly, looking down at the cat again. He couldn’t even fathom leaving me for more than a few hours before...but now he’s forgotten this day. “Uhm..so I can feel a little bit disappointed, right?” 

I heard Zen chuckle, but not as if he were making fun of me. But asif he was shocked I was even asking the question. “Of course you can! It’d be weirder if you don’t feel that way. He isn’t just anyone. He promised to make you happy forever but he’s not doing anything for Valentine’s Day…? How important could his work be? I can’t accept that he doesn’t know what day it is today. He even said last time, “My wife gave me a beautiful smile just 32 minutes and 47 seconds ago’!” The words made me let out a small laugh, the words so like him. “He acted as if he’d make you the happiest person on Earth...Are you sure it’s because of work? He treats you like you’re the most precious thing in the whole universe. Why’s he like this today…? I mean, he could have just adjusted his schedule to make time for you today.” I nodded, more to myself than anything. 

Hearing Zen say it...it made it sound selfish. I was being ridiculous. Jumin works so hard all the time, I should be supportive, not getting in the way of his work. “Okay, I’m getting more pissed thinking about this. I have to call him! Don’t stop me. This is a very important issue of the RFA. If he doesn’t pick up my call, I’ll just kick him in the…! Ahem...Anyways, I’ll say a word to him. Don’t torture yourself on this.” I smiled softly at his threat, holding back a small laugh.

I hoped he wasn’t talking about kicking him between the legs. I still needed that part to function, in fact, I had been hoping for it to work today. But I figured Zen wouldn’t want to know of that, so I just have him a small token of my gratitude. “Thank you for being so considerate, Zen.” I could hear him let out a grumble, as if already planning on what to say to Jumin. As if he heard my humored tone, he returned his attention back to me. 

“I can do way more than this for you. So cheer up.” I heard a hesitance in his voice, as if recalling something. As if what he said was too much for his place. I felt sorry for a moment, for no particular reason. Maybe because I chose Jumin over him, but I shouldn’t apologize for that. “Jumin’s the only one who can solve this...so this is pretty much all I can do. Call me if anything happens. Okay? I’m gonna go now. Bye.” Other than that hesitant farewell, I was glad Zen called. 

I did feel a lot better since I talked to him. I looked down at Elizabeth, her blue eyes meeting my own in a gaze. As if she was waiting for Jumin too. I smiled, setting the cat to the side gently. I looked over in the direction of the bedside table, smiling at the note there. I shouldn’t doubt Jumin. He was always so thoughtful, so caring in showing me how much he loved me. I should be patient for him, just as he was with me. 

I let out a small sigh, walking over to the kitchen to clean up. It was still Valentine’s day...even if he wasn’t here, I could still give him something. I bit my lip as I looked over at the dresser, smiling slightly. I could...tease him a little. I walked over, opening the top drawer. There laid lingerie of all materials and colours. I remembered when we bought these, still fresh into our marriage. He had taken me shopping for them, wanting to fill up the space of our new house with new belongings since we’d be living together. We went into the changing stalls, and I tried on the lingerie for him. 

We only went through three before he looked at the employees, one word from Jumin had the shop closing early. He took me then and there and I couldn’t help but laugh at how rash he had been in that moment. I loved it when he was reckless. I picked out a red lacy set, smiling as I changed into it. I hummed as I looked down at myself, sighing as I walked over to the closet. Jumin always spoiled me with so many dresses. I couldn’t look like anything anymore, I was married to Jumin Han now. 

And my appearance affected him, so I always had to look fancy in public. I pressed my lips together, grabbing one of the simpler dresses. It was a black dress, the top heart shaped to enhance my cleavage. It was tight at the middle, but flowed out at the hip and ended right above my knees. A simple sundress. 

I took some time to do a little bit of makeup, feeling confident of myself. With Jumin, I always felt like I wasn’t enough. I heard it all the time from girls who followed him. I sometimes felt bad for feeling my flaws, he always tried so hard to show me my beauty. But I couldn’t help but doubt myself sometimes. But now was not that time. He loved me, and I would remind him of my love for him with a little surprise call. If he couldn’t be here then, I’d be there. I sighed as I sat there, cringing as I heard my stomach growl. I guess time slipped away from me, feeling the hunger settle into me. I got up, looking back to find Elizabeth following me into the kitchen. I guess she was hungry too.

I blinked as I heard the door open, not remembering anyone mentioning them coming over. I raised a brow, walking over to the door before letting out a small gasp. There, bags in hands, was my husband standing there. I stood there, Jumin smiling as he came to greet me. “I’m back, my love.” He smiled in my direction and I couldn’t help but grin, looking down at his hands. He seemed to notice my gaze and he let out a breath. “Whew...It’s hard to walk with all the things I’m carrying. I almost dropped a few. Oh, Driver Kim. Yes. Leave them there. Thank you.” Just as Jumin directed his attention to the driver, I finally noticed his appearance. 

I waved at the man and he only dipped his head in a polite nod before leaving. I never did talk to him much, but I always appreciated his help. He was a good man. I blinked away from my thoughts, looking over at Jumin as he glanced down at his phone. “Hm? Why do I have ten missed calls? They’re all from Zen. I don’t really want to talk to him on a day like this. If it’s genuinely important, he’ll call back so I suppose I’ll just ignore them.” I let out a small sigh, looking down at my feet. A day like this? Had he remembered? I had to know. So I looked up at him, his gaze settling back on me. “Jumin, I thought you wouldn’t come home today.” He blinked at me, his eyes widening slightly as if realizing something.

“Oh...is it because of what I said on the phone earlier?” I bit my lip, slowly nodding before looking away from him. I heard him sigh, feeling him get closer towards me. “I wanted to make sure I finalized everything before coming back. Everyone was quite slow so I was annoyed.” I looked back at him as he set down the bags, taking my hands into his. I blinked as he stared at me, his face almost looking apologetic. “Not spending today with you would have been a tragedy. I couldn’t let that happen.” I smiled up at him softly, and he returned it as his thumbs caressed the back of my hands.

I couldn’t find words quite yet, but that didn’t seem to bother him. He filled the silence with his own voice, the words sweet as honey. “I missed you so much. I was very unhappy the whole day about not being able to be with you. That’s why I sounded slightly annoyed earlier. Thank you for being so understanding, honey.” 

I felt my heart beat at the pet name he often called me, suddenly feeling bad for complaining to Zen. I should have been more understanding as a wife, he deserved that much. He looked around, letting out a rasped chuckle. “There’s nowhere for you to sit because of all the things I brought. I must clean up a little.” I frowned slightly as his hands left my own, looking around at all the bags and boxes. I felt guilty as I spoke, looking down in slight shame. 

“Jumin, what is all this?” He looked back at me, angling his head slightly, causing me to meet his eyes. “You want to know?” I nodded softly, causing a smile to slip onto his lips. I wanted to kiss him. He sighed, looking down at the bags before looking back at me. “I was just about to explain. These presents belong to you. Open them.” He motioned to all of the bags, my brows flickering up in slight surprise. Jumin did spoil me, but...this was more than usual. A lot more. I nodded slightly, chewing slightly on my bottom lip as I kneeled down.

I sat on the floor, picking up one of the bags and set it on my lap as I opened it. I heard him walk towards me, moving some of the boxes as he sat in front of me. I blinked in surprise as he joined me on the floor, and I couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. He grabbed a bag, rummaging through it. I stopped with the gift in my own lap, setting it aside to watch him instead. I smiled softly as he presented them to me. A lipstick, a brush embedded with diamonds, beautiful silk gloves, and a hairpin that made me gasp. 

He looked so happy as he showed the gifts to me, giving me a reason for each one of them. Those expressions, his words, poured into my heart like liquid gold. Filling it up until it was so warm with love. Shoes, chocolates, designer bags...there was so much. I let out a small laugh at the boxes that surrounded me. “Honey...you surprised me.” 

His expression seemed to soften at my words, setting down a box to the side. He smiled at the box, his hand running over the surface of it as he spoke. “You call me that with so much love. Just hearing you call me honey reminds me that marrying you was the best thing I ever did in my life.” He looked back up at me, the love he had for me so apparent in his grey eyes, drawing a smile out of me from the depths of my heart. “If I could see the smile you’re making right now, I would bring gifts like these everyday.” I let out a small laugh, heat blooming in my cheeks from his words. He always knew how to flatter me.

I watched as he moved closer to me, taking my hands in his once more. As if he wanted all of my attention on him. “ My love, I hope you like the presents I’ve brought for you. I couldn’t think of one thing to get you, since when I think about you, I remember thousands of pieces of information.” I looked away from him, knowing that a red tint flared in my cheeks. Despite being his wife, I could never get used to how he talked about me. As if I was the most wonderful thing in the world. 

He moved my chin to look back at him, cupping my face in one of his hands. His hand was soft, though the skin was slightly rough from calluses. Not many knew, but Jumin adored working on a barn. He loved the animals there, working to keep the area clean. Sometimes, we’d spend hours there, working under the sun. I smiled softly at the memory, my hand placing over his as I leaned into his touch. He looked at me, his voice slightly hoarse with the words he said. “No matter what I see, what I do, I can’t help but think of you. I found myself getting you things here and there whenever I passed a store. I am so relieved I have no financial difficulties. Nothing would be more tragic than not being able to purchase presents for financial reasons.”

I let out a small laugh at his words, finding it funny how he feared not being able to pile the room with gifts. I always had to remind him that I didn’t care about material gifts when I had him, but he always said I didn’t have enough. I sighed softly, looking around the place. “I didn’t realize you’d bring me so many gifts…” 

It was true. No matter what, Jumin always brought me back a souvenir from wherever in the world he had gone...but this seemed excessive. He hummed, his hand dropping from my face as he followed my gaze. His lips bunched up, his hand raising to scratch at his jaw. “Is it too much? I think there’s not enough. I wanted to purchase more, but I wanted to get the best of the best. I had to eliminate dozens of gifts from the list.” 

He let out a chuckle, looking back at me with a bright smile and a playful shrug. “There’s only so many boxes a man can hold with his two arms, so I had no choice. I hope you are happy with them...all these presents have my heart in them.” I bit my lip, leaning towards him. I pressed a soft kiss to his lips, finally giving into my urge. I pulled away with a soft smile, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. “I prepared something for you too...my passionate love for you.” He raised a brow, a small smirk decorating his lips.

I had, despite having had planned to take some pictures and call him. Seduce him over the phone. But he was here now. He smiled, his grey eyes seeming to be filled with laughter. “Everyday you give me something I can never purchase with money. Thank you with all my heart…” He sighed happily, glancing back at the gifts around us. “Shopping has never been anything more than acquiring items I need. But when I purchase presents for you, I realize that shopping means so much more than that. I felt happy simply thinking about which item would make you happy.” I reached out, placing my hand on his arm. 

He looked back at me and I smiled so completely for him. “I am so happy.” He nodded, letting out a sound that could have been the beginning of a laugh. “All my efforts were worthwhile, then.” He looked back at me, nodding. “Yes, that is the smile I wanted to see.I want to know more about what you like, what you want.” I stared at him, refraining from licking my lips. You. I want you. He only looked away, not seeming to see the hunger in my gaze. I ached for him...wanting him after he had been gone for so long. “I want to give you more presents from now on...I-...god.” I blinked, sighing as I watched him tiredly rub at his temple. I shook my head, raising up to my feet before offering my hand to him. “You should get some rest, honey.”

He looked up at me, seeming disappointed. “I tried to hide it so that you wouldn’t worry...but I suppose my acting is too poor to fool you. I took the earliest flight this morning but now that I’ve seen your face...the fatigue is rushing in.” He yawned, taking my hand as I helped him stand. I always forgot how tall he was, he towered over me. “Now that I’m with you, I really feel at home. God, I need to take a break. With you- in our home.” He tugged me along as he made his way to our bed, stepping over bags and boxes. He glanced at me as he flopped onto the bed, patting the spot next to him. “My love, won’t you lie next to me? I really missed you. I want to make up the four days we were apart.” 

I smiled, letting out a small laugh as he sat up and pulled me onto the bed, tucking me into his arms. I snuggled into his arms, looking at our hands as he intertwined them together. “I’m so glad I can spend Valentine’s day with you.” I blinked. So he remembered. I looked up at him, but his eyes remained looking at our intertwined fingers. “It’s our first Valentine’s Day together as a married couple...should we celebrate now?” He sat up slightly, propping up his face with a hand to look down at me as I laid beside him. “Every time I saw couples on the streets, I thought of you. I can’t lose.”

I raised a brow, giving him a look that said I wasn’t aware that we were in a competition. He only grinned, his thumb from the hand that was still tangled in mine caressing the skin there. “I want to feel your warmth...your every movement. We’re married, we don’t need to put up pretenses and work to prove our love. You’re my haven, my home will never be complete without you.” He brought our joined hands to his lips, kissing my knuckles as his gaze met mine. I took a breath, words leaving me. “You missed one thing.” He hummed, raising a brow as he moved out hands away from his face. “What did I miss…?” 

He seemed genuinely concerned and I couldn’t help but laugh softly. I tucked myself further into him, craving his warmth. “It’s not complete without you too, Jumin.” I could feel his hum as I leant my head on his chest, the vibrations coursing through me. “You’re right...you always manage to point out the things I overlook. Yes, we are a family. It won’t be home without the two of us together.” I looked up at him, smiling at the mention of the word family. He looked down at me as well, his face soft. “ Thank you for waiting for me, my love. My dear wife, the most precious existence in the world.”

I bit my lip, sitting up. He raised a brow, watching me. I looked at our hands as I spoke, feeling his gaze on me. “I thought you had forgotten about today when I called you..I was going to call you later tonight. I wasn’t going to care where you were...all I wanted was to hear you.” I looked back at him, his face creased with an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry you thought I forgot...how can I make it up to you, my love?” I shook my head at his offer, taking my hand from him to cup his face.

I leaned into him, kissing him fervently. His lips moved against mine before I pulled away, looking at him. “You don’t have to, Jumin. I just want to spend this time with you. But...that would be selfish of me. You’re tired…” He shook his head, his hand tangling into my hair as he pressed a new kiss onto my lips. Heat filled the place between my legs. He parted from me, his eyes suddenly intense. “I’m not very tired anymore.” I chewed on my bottom lip as his gaze gobbled me up, making me adjust slightly. He seemed to notice the movement, his eyes flickering to my body. 

His voice deepened, his gaze becoming slightly hazy with what appeared to be lust. “What, exactly, was this call going to be about?” I blinked as his hand went to the dip of my curves, my body seeming to scream with delight at feeling his touch once again. “Well, it involved displaying some of my favourite lingerie.”

His gaze snapped up to mine, and I could have sworn hunger flickered there. He paused for a moment, his eyes looking at my lips now. “Is that so? I don’t suppose you’d be willing to show me now?” I nodded silently, slowly rising from the bed. He sat up, watching me as I slowly lowered each strap from my shoulder. I did it so excruciatingly slow, perhaps because I wanted him to suffer for making me wait for so long.

A growl from him made me slightly speed up my undressing, shimming out of my dress before letting it pool around my feet. I looked at him, a feline grin gracing my features. I swayed my hips as I walked back over to him, crawling onto the bed. His eyes never left me once, a muscle in his jaw feathering. He wrapped an arm around my waist, tugging me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting them dangle there. His voice was deep with want, my own need for him apparent by the wet spot on my panties.

“Hello, Mr. Han.” I smiled down at him, a wicked grin of his own meeting me. “You are quite the cruel beauty, Mrs. Han.” I fluttered my eyes innocently, coining a rasped chuckle from him as his hands trailed from my back to cup around my ass. “Whatever could you mean? After all, I’ve been waiting for you.” He hummed, squeezing the purchase he found there.”Then let me make it up to you, wife.” 

Before I could process it, Jumin had flipped us. I was beneath him, him now half way on top of me. He kept himself lifted, his hands braced on either side of my head. His knees were in between mine, my legs spread so he could fit there. I looked up at him, my look rather exasperated from the quick fix of position. I bit on my bottom lip as he kissed his way down my neck, a breath leaving me as he nipped the skin there before kissing away the hurt. 

“You always have been so good at seducing me, beautiful minx.” My eyes fluttered closed as he spoke, the words followed by a trail of kisses down my collar bone and stopping right above my breasts. My eyes fluttered open when I felt him pull away, frowning slightly at the absence of his lips on my skin. “You always have looked so damn gorgeous in red.” I felt the moisture between my legs, the pulsing need for him there as he spoke. 

I wanted him, so I said, “I’ve heard I looked better without it.” He grinned at my words, lifting me slightly so he could unclasp my bra. He did it in a quick movement, having become an expert after all our sneaked quickies in public. I have made him into quite the reckless man...but I adored it.  
I watched as he locked eyes with me, his head lowering as he took the peak of my breast into his mouth. I let out a slight sound as I felt his tongue encircle the sensitive skin, my hands tightening on his shoulders as one of his hands worked on my other breast. 

I needed to feel him. My hand slowly trailed down, going to his slacks. I cupped his length through the material, already stiff. My mouth watered. When I first had slept with him, I had been surprised at his girth, at the length of him. He pulled away from my skin with a wet ‘pop’ grabbing my hand and raising it above my head. I stared blankly at him as he met my gaze, fervent and lustful. “Let me touch you. This...is about you today. Please, let me have all of you.” My lips parted at how he said the words so breathlessly, swallowing at the pure hunger. So I nodded. 

He seemed satisfied with that response so he let go of my hand, but I didn’t dare move it. I moaned slightly when his lips met my other breast, his teeth slightly pinching it. He was marking me. Not because he was territorial, but it was his way of proving to himself that I was only his. I let my head hit the pillow, my eyes fluttering closed as I focused on the sensation of him only. My toes curled into the sheets as I felt his lips move away from my breasts, kissing down the plane of my stomach. With each kiss, the more my womanhood seemed to pulse, wanting him there. 

I almost groaned when he stopped right above my panties, opening my eyes to find him smirking as he parted my legs more. I watched quietly, slowly lifting my hips as he pulled down that piece of lace around my hips. He kept eye contact with me the whole time, peeling it away from my legs before tossing it aside carelessly. I swallowed dryly as he lowered his head, kissing either thigh. Slowly making his way to where I needed him the most. I chewed my lip in anticipation, scowling when he blew into the joint between my legs, pulling a pure laugh from him.

I blinked at the sound, the beautiful sound, but then my world was crumbling. I moaned as he licked a stripe down my center, my head hitting the pillow with a slight thud. I gripped the sheets, both my hands above my head. I looked down, a small sound escaping past my lips as his tongue worked on me. The sight of him between my legs alone could have been enough to have me climax, but the way he worked, it felt amazing. 

The air around me was suddenly hotter, my legs slightly trembling. His hands were on my inner thighs, holding them open. I gasped as his mouth closed around my clit, suckling there. Teeth and tongue and lips all working together to bring that feeling washing over my. I bucked my hips as I felt his tongue dip into me, begging for more friction. His hands only tightened at my thighs, my breaths leaving me in pants. He kept lapping at me, my thighs slick with the evidence of how my body reacted to him. And then, a tightness started pooling at my stomach, making me feel lightheaded and dizzy.

I moaned louder than I had expected as his tongue was suddenly replaced with a digit, pumping it in and out of me as his mouth still worked on that sensitive button between my legs. It all felt like too much and yet not enough. I moved my hips slightly, Jumin didn’t seem to mind my neediness. 

He added another finger, all parts of me seeming to be stretched and pleasured in a way that sent that wave of pleasure crashing over me. He pumped his digits into my harder, faster, hitting that perfect spot with a curl of his fingers. I felt myself leaking, going slightly limp from my sudden climax. I watched as he removed his fingers from me, licking me clean before sucking the excess off his fingers. 

“You still taste as wonderful as ever, princess.”

He grinned at me in a way that had my legs pounding for him once more, and I glanced down as he sat up. At the bulge that was so apparent through his slacks. I sat up, slightly raw from his ministrations. But I couldn’t care less. I needed him. He raised a brow as I made to unbutton his shirt, a small chuckle leaving him. “Darling, I said today was about you. Don’t worry about me.” I looked up at him, becoming annoyed at all the buttons there were, so I decided to just rip it open, the remaining buttons popping off. 

He blinked at me in disbelief, but didn’t seem upset by the ruined shirt. “Jumin, I want you. I need to feel you.” I set my hands on his now exposed chest for emphasis, his grey gaze turning animalistic at my own rush to rid him on his clothing. He kissed me, no proof of our usual chaste kisses there. It was tongue and teeth, my hands going to unbutton in his slacks, his hands in my hair and cupping my face. I dipped my hand into his pants, taking him into my touch and pumping him slightly. He parted his lips from me, groaning slightly. “Fuck.” 

It always made me feel heated when Jumin uttered a curse. He wasn’t the type to use foul language, despite my own tempered tongue, but when he did, my clothes suddenly always felt restrictive. He pulled away from me, but only to remove his slacks and trousers. I stared as his length sprang free, swallowing at the unimaginable size. He was all mine and no one else could have him. I reached for him and he got onto the bed. I only watched him, a comand leaving me in a breathy whisper. “Lay down.” Usually, Jumin was the boss in bed, taking me fully in the way he asked for me to be. But today, I wanted to call the shots.

He seemed surprised by my sudden boldness, a grin gracing his face. He did, and I crawled over to him, wrapping my hand around velvet-wrapped steel. He let out a slight groan as I pumped him once before hovering my hips over him, slowly rolling my hips as I took him into me. Suddenly, a tension broke, sounds leaving both of us as that delicious feeling filled us. I missed having him in me, filling me up so perfectly and claiming me just as I claimed him. 

I took a breath before rolling my hips, lifting myself up before dropping onto his. My hands stayed braced on his chest, his silver eyes now closed. His hands tightly gripped my hips as he began bucking his hips upwards, coining a loud moan entwined with a cry as he hit that perfect spot. 

My sound seemed to fuel him, his pace suddenly picking up as he pounded into me. I attempted to meet him, dropping onto him and grinding my ass onto him. My attempt at dominance failed as he took charge once more, this position giving him perfect access to the spot that made my shamelessly moan his name. I heard his own groans as he worked into him, moving his hips against me without rest. I felt him, his fast pace rubbing against my pink pearl, working pleasure into me in two different ways. “You’re so fucking gorgeous. Look at me. Look at how I fuck you.”

I opened my eyes at his words, watching as I bounced on his cock, sliding out of me only to fill me with more force. His name left my lips as he leaned up, taking my breast into his mouth once more. His thrusts didn’t weaken. I could feel him everywhere and suddenly, my body was shaking as I screamed out his name, my hands tangled in his hair. He kept pounding into me however, seeking his own release. I leaned into him, whispering into his ear.

“Come, Jumin. Come for me.” I moaned suddenly as he hit that spot once again, burying himself into me as he roared my name, his seed filling me up. He panted against me as he kissed my lips, my forehead, and nose. I smiled warmly at the gesture, looking at him as he dropped against the bed.

I rose up from him, suddenly feeling empty. I reached over to the nightstand, taking out a small towel from the drawer as I cleaned myself up and then him. He watched me with tentative eyes, a comfortable smile enveloping us as I did so. I pulled off the comforter and left at on the floor with all the other items, now dirty with both our fluids before crawling under the rest of the blankets with him. Jumin and I had stopped using protection after having talked about a family. We weren’t exactly trying to have children, but we weren’t going to stop from having one. I smiled at the thought, yawning as I curled up against him. His arms wrapped around me and I could hear his heart as I leaned my head against his chest. I hummed as he threaded his fingers to my hair, my eyes fluttering closed.

“Thank you for loving me. For choosing to marry me after everything.” I smiled at his words, placing a small kiss on his chest. “Of course, I love you, Jumin. You’re the love of my life and...I hope to have more of those with you.” I could feel him take in a deep breath, his arms wrapping tighter around me. Now, we were truly tired. Just as we were falling asleep, I smiled against his chest, causing him to peek an eye open to look down at me.

“By the way, Zen mentioned something about kicking you between the legs if you didn’t answer his calls. And didn’t you say...ten? Ten missed calls?” 

I heard Jumin choke, blinking down at me with a shocked look on his face. I grinned up at him, patting his chest. “I’m glad we put it to use today, it might be the last time.”

I laughed and he only shook his head, his lips twitching up into a smile.

“You definitely are a cruel beauty.”


End file.
